


Toxic

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Detective Dean Winchester, Hand Jobs, Lapdance, M/M, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: The first part was a dream (can you believe of what I dream about lmao) I just wanted to write that and few other things but it all... happened... in the end... I hope you enjoyed.Side note, I imagined Cas's boots to look likethese





	Toxic

Dean waves to the bartender for another beer and when it's given to him, he turns again to the stage where the dancers move sensually around the poles. Aaron told him few days ago that the night club on the 5th hired another pole dancer and, his words, "he's hot and he moves on that thing like he's born for it, totally looks like your type, dude" and of course Dean had to go and check.

Dean is there for half hour more or less and all he sees it's familiar faces. And yeah ok, he's frequented the place for quite a while now, but that's not a crime, he of all people knows.

He's pondering the idea of leaving when the lights go out and violins start playing, then a spotlight goes on behind the stage, lighting up only one pole of the three and the shadow of a person standing behind it, leaning on their back wearing a long coat.

 _Baby, can't you see_  
_I'm calling_

The figures moves to the side of the pole, leaning on it, and sinking down.

 _A guy like you should wear a warning_  
_It's dangerous_  
_I'm falling_

The person dances around the pole, walking in front of it, the coat flying around their legs.

 _There's no escape_  
_I can't wait_  
_I need a hit_  
_Baby, give me it_

It's when the dancer starts twirling around the pole that the lights decide to come back on. What Dean finds before his eyes it's the hottest guy he's ever seen in his thirty-odd years. The coat he's wearing is actually a trenchcoat, and a leather one at that, thigh high black boots ( _sweet baby Jesus, are those high heels_ ) and leather black shorts. Nothing else. His body is toned and those thighs, fuck, Dean would like to have them around him while he pounds into the guy. He also has a tattoo right above his hip that begs to be licked by Dean.

 _You're dangerous_  
_I'm loving it_

Dean didn't notice he navigated to the tables in front of the stage as he sits down. He's totally transfixed by the guy, how he moves on that pole. Aaron was right, it's like he's born for it.

 _Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_Losin' my head_  
_Spinnin' 'round and 'round_  
_Do you feel me now?_

Hot Guy looks around the crowd as he spins around the pole and his eyes fix on Dean who has his mouth slightly open. The guy notices and smirks a little, winking in Dean's direction.

 _Fuck_ , Dean thinks as he sees Hot Guy is wearing eyeliner.

 _Oh,_  
_The taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
_With a taste of a poison paradise_

The man's eyes find Dean again and he not so subtly licks his upper lip. Dean follows the movement and he's pretty sure that if Hot Guy keeps this up, he'll have an heart attack or he'll need to use the bathroom very soon because he feels himself getting hard under the table.

 _I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

As the guy twirls upside down on the pole, a waitress passes by with a tray of drinks.

 _It's getting late_  
_To give you up_  
_I took a sip_  
_From my devil's cup_  
_Slowly, it's taking over me_

When she passes by his table again, Dean grabs her by her arm.

«How can I get a private dance?» he shouts to be heard over the music.

She raises one eyebrow at him, «Why, you want one with Clarence, honey?» she smirks, her long black hair falling in curls on her shoulders.

 _Too high_  
_Can't come down_  
_It's in the air and it's all around_  
_Can you feel me now?_

Dean raises one eyebrow, «Clarence?»

She laughs, «Relax sunshine, that's not his real name» she looks on the stage for a second and back at Dean, «I'm gonna go call Mr Crowley so you can set it up» and with that she's gone. Dean looks back at the stage, where Hot Guy is sliding down that pole like a fireman, his trenchcoat flying around him.

 _Oh,_  
_Taste of your lips_  
_I'm on a ride_  
_You're toxic I'm slippin' under_  
_With the taste of a poison paradise_

Too soon, someone is tapping him on the shoulder. Dean turns to that someone and finds a short man in an elegant suit and the telltale expression that indicates he'd rater be somewhere else in front of him.

«Meg said you want to get a private dance with golden boy up there» he says in a English accent.

«What're your conditions?» Dean asks.

«50 bucks, and keep your hands for yourself» the man, Crowley Dean supposes, answers quickly, like he deals with this stuff all the time.

 _I'm addicted to you_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_And I love what you do_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_  
_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

Dean doesn't answer right away and Crowley heaves an exasperated sigh.

«So, pretty boy, we got a deal? I don't have the whole night» Crowley says irritated.

«Yeah, we got a deal» Dean answers taking his wallet and putting a 50$ bill on Crowley's outstretched hand.

«I'll let someone accompany you to the VIP room for your dance» the man says pocketing the money and walks away.

When Dean looks back to the stage he sees Hot Guy smirk.

A couple of minutes after the song ends, Dean feels someone tap him on the shoulder a second time. He turns around and finds a dark long haired woman, slightly taller than the waitress, with a folder in her hand who asks him to follow her to the private rooms. She leads him to the upper floor of the club where there is a corridor with horrible wallpaper. She stops in front of a red door, identical to every other one along the corridor, and turns to him.

«Ok honey, I think you know the rules, but I'm gonna tell you anyway» she raises one finger, «no touching, if you want to, it will cost you some more,» she raises another finger, «no harassment, if he says no, it's no, we don't want any trouble, if you don't follow especially this rule, I'll send someone really big to deal with the situation, capische?» she grins and turns the doorknob, opening the door, «Enjoy» and she's walking away like she has something better to do.

«Everyone is in such a hurry here» Dean mumbles and steps into the room. It's not much, there's a curtain on the wall opposite the door, a couch ( _seems expensive_ , Dean thinks), a table with a Bluetooth system Dean assumes is for playing music and the same horrible wallpaper of the corridor outside. A couple of minutes pass and Hot Guy walks in through the curtain.

«Hey, I was hoping it were you, honestly» he says in a deep gravelly voice and winks. Fuck, if Dean was only half hard ten minutes ago, now his dick is full on attention. The guy walks to the Bluetooth system, his high heels clicking on the wooden floor. He takes an iPod from the pocket of his trenchcoat and asks, without looking up, «What are your preferences? I have every kind of music here» then he looks up at Dean, as an after thought, «Just to be clear, I don't have rap, I hate the style with a passion, or latino or any Daddy Yankee crap»

«Do you have some classic rock?» Dean asks after few seconds, sitting on the couch.

The other man smirks, «You got it, detective» and taps away on the iPod before For those about to rock by AC/DC starts playing. He leaves the iPod on the table and walks to Dean, sitting on his lap, his legs either side of Dean's thighs and his arms around his neck.

«How do you know I'm a detective?» he asks as the man rolls his hips teasingly. Only then Dean sees his eyes, the bluest of blue.

«I saw you once or twice walking out of the precinct on the 11th when I took my sister out for lunch, you never wear the uniform so I suppose you're a detective» the guy shrugs.

«Your sister?»

«Sergeant Shurley» the guy answers, an hint of pride in his voice and an almost shy smile tugging at his lips.

«You're Hannah Shurley's brother, you're Cas»

«Castiel, actually» he corrects, not stopping the slow undulating motion of his hips.

«She always talks about you, man, she said you were an attorney»

«Law school is expensive, detective» Cas says, «and I'm still paying my debts» he adds, coming dangerously close to Dean's crotch with his hips.

Dean swallows the moan threatening to come out of his mouth and instead he says, «Dean is fine»

«Well, Dean...» Cas starts but doesn't continue, instead he moves even closer on Dean's lap. After a couple of rolls of his hips, he leans in to whisper in Dean's ear, his voice low, «You can touch me if you want, nobody will know»

Dean stares at the guy for a moment, thanking his lucky stars because it's literally since he saw him on stage that wants to put his hands on that tan skin, so he does, inching slowly on the exposed flesh of Castiel's thighs. He hears Castiel's breath hitch and one of his hands moving up to his hair.

«You said you were hoping it was me» Dean says, his voice low, almost a growl, his hands inching up on the leather of the shorts.

«Yeah» Castiel says, his breath hot on Dean's ear, «I also said that I saw you once or twice and I thought you were hot,» he catches in a breath when Dean's hands are on the waistband of the shorts, «so imagine my surprise seeing you sitting at one of the tables»

Dean smirks a little, «So all that winking and flirting» he rubs his thumbs on Castiel's hips and the dancer shivers, «were all because so you could get in my pants»

Castiel sits on Dean's lap, bringing their crotches few centimeters from one another.

«I never did this with any client» he says, looking into Dean's eyes, «I just wanted you to know» he adds and covers Dean's bulge with one hand.

Dean grips Castiel's hips tight and the other man smirks, his hand pressing on Dean's erection.

«Cas» Dean chokes out as Castiel starts moving his hand up and down.

«I hope this is ok, detective» Castiel says in a husky voice. Dean just nods and Castiel starts trailing kisses down his throat, biting at his pulse point, getting a moan from Dean.

Castiel smirks on his skin and opens Dean's jeans with only one hand, freeing him and moves his hand past Dean's boxers, making him moan at the skin on skin contact. He closes his fingers around Dean and starts pumping his erection, smearing pre-come, while the other hand trails up underneath Dean's tshirt, thumbing at his nipples, making Dean groan.

Dean leans in and sucks under Castiel's jawline, his right hand traveling up Castiel's back and he feels the other man's hand increasing the pace on his dick, thumbing at his slit, and Dean moans, «Cas, fuck baby, like this»

Castiel chuckles, hot and dirty, and gets up from Dean's lap to sink between his legs. He looks up at Dean and tugs at his jeans and boxers and the detective lifts his hips to help him take them off. The moment he's free of layers, Castiel takes him in his mouth all the way down, moaning around him. Dean buries his hand in Castiel's dark hair and throws his head back on the couch, getting lost in Castiel's hot mouth.

Castiel starts bobbing his head up and down on Dean's shaft, stopping few seconds to suck at the head, his tongue twirling around the length. The only sounds in the room are Dean's filthy moans and nonsense praises and a song Dean can't quite recognize. Too soon, he feels heat pooling in his belly and pulls at Castiel's hair who just moans but doesn't stop to worship Dean's dick.

«Fuck, Cas, I'm--» Dean says but can't finish because he's coming, hard, in Castiel's mouth. The other man swallows everything Dean has to give like a champ, working Dean over his orgasm, and only when Dean is completely spent he stands up and sits on Dean's lap again, grinding on Dean's hips, who feels his hard-on through the black shorts.

«Cas» Dean says again and Castiel looks up at him, his pupils full blown with lust. «I want to blow you» Dean continues and Castiel closes his eyes and moans, still grinding on Dean's lap.

Dean guides him to lay on the couch and Castiel obliges, spreading his legs for Dean to settle in between. He lays on Castiel and starts kissing Castiel's hot flesh, from his neck down to his chest, sucking at his perky nipples and making Castiel groan in pleasure. He trails kisses allover Cas's body, trying to not leave marks. Dean licks at the tattoo then, making Castiel sigh and arch his back, so he does it again before trailing down to his hips, kissing and licking, while opening Castiel's shorts. When he accomplishes his task, he moves to be eye level with Castiel's dick and _Jesus Christ_  he thinks, because one, Castiel is not wearing any underwear and two, the guy is huge. Dean licks his lips and takes Castiel in his mouth, loving the weight of him on his tongue. He takes him in inch by inch, until he's deepthroating the guy and stays there for a while before moving his head up and down.

Dean always liked going down on guys, but there's something about Castiel that makes it even better because the guy sounds like a fucking porn star, moaning at every swirl of Dean's tongue and Dean loves it. Dean takes as much of Castiel as he can, alternating between sucking and licking until Castiel comes in his mouth without warning, moaning long and loud. Dean swallows what he can, then he crawls back up Castiel's body, who grabs his face in his hands and kisses him, hard, tongues fighting for dominance.

When they part for hair, Castiel is looking at Dean like he's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen and smiles softly. Dean returns the smile and hides his face in the other man's neck, leaving little kisses there. Castiel moves his head a little to give Dean more access and puts his arms around him.

They stay like this for a while, just listening to their heavy breaths and the music coming from the iPod (Aerosmith's Rag Doll, oh yeah), when Dean speaks. «Let's go out on a date»

Castiel turns to look at him, a little smile tugging at his lips. Dean continues, «I like you, dude, you're hot and amazing and you have great taste in music, I know a place who sells awesome burgers»

Castiel's smile widens, «I'd love to, Dean»

Dean smiles and kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> The first part was a dream (can you believe of what I dream about lmao) I just wanted to write that and few other things but it all... happened... in the end... I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Side note, I imagined Cas's boots to look like [these](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C_Vut7IXUAUh0tC.jpg)


End file.
